


Сладкие речи

by Jadaite



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Raymond Der Sen/Tesh
Collections: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни"





	Сладкие речи

Тэш смотрел на себя в зеркало и злился. В распущенном состоянии его грива торчала во все стороны и безбожно вилась. Коса обычно спасала положение: делала его взрослее и не позволяла усомниться в принадлежности к мужскому полу.  
— Тэш?  
Дер Сен вошёл в комнату так тихо, что тот вздрогнул, услышав его голос. Тэш настолько погрузился в невесёлые мысли, что, казалось, выпал из реальности.  
Дер Сен стоял за плечом и смотрел ему в глаза через отражение в зеркале.  
— Почему ты злишься?  
— Потому, — буркнул Тэш, не желая вдаваться в подробности. Не говорить же, право слово, Дер Сену, что теперь он не хочет исполнять план, основу которого сам и придумал.  
Дер Сен отвёл прядь волос в сторону и поцеловал Тэша в плечо, привычно обнимая за талию.  
— Если тебе так не нравится план, скажи, и мы попробуем добыть нужное по-другому. — Тэш уже открыл было рот, чтобы пойти на попятную, когда Дер Сен продолжил: — Жаль, конечно. Я бы хотел выйти с тобой в свет. Так и представляю прикованные к тебе восхищённые и завистливые взгляды мужчин.  
Тэш облизнул губы и тихо переспросил:  
— Завистливые?  
— Весьма, — Дер Сен провел ладонями по его бёдрам, очертил ягодицы и выгладил снизу вверх по позвоночнику. — Таинственная прелестница прибудет не одна, а под руку с кавалером.  
Тэш с сомнением посмотрел на себя в зеркало: копна торчащих в разные стороны рыжих волос больше походила на воронье гнездо и едва ли могла привлечь чей-либо взгляд, впрочем, как и его угловатая фигура.  
— У собравшихся должны быть весьма специфические вкусы, — усмехнулся он, пряча за иронией неуверенность.  
Дер Сен сверкнул улыбкой, приник к шее и выложил дорожку поцелуев до плеча, потом поймал руку Тэша, потянул к себе и, глядя в глаза, обхватил палец губами. Забрал в рот до основания, пососал так, что Тэш забыл о том, что дышать — не прихоть, а необходимость, и, отпустив, как ни в чем не бывало продолжил мысль.  
— Отчего ты так считаешь? Хочешь, расскажу, каким я вижу тебя, каким тебя увидят на рауте прочие? — Тэш завороженно кивнул. — Мы приедем, когда большинство гостей уже соберётся. Ты сразу обратишь на себя внимание: слишком яркая и живая, совсем не похожая на местных серых мышек, дама. Платье цвета благородного ночного неба сделает глубже твой хитрый рысий взгляд. За стоячим расшитым воротником спрячется кадык, и шея со стороны покажется лебединой, что подчеркнёт гордую посадку головы. Огненные всполохи окружат фигуру, и ты будешь словно светиться. И непременно высокий каблук, чтобы в танце мелькали ножки и притягивали взгляд. — Дер Сен чередовал слова с поцелуями, щекотал дыханием влажную от прикосновений языка кожу, прикусывал и зализывал, и лил сладкие речи бархатным голосом, от которого слабели ноги. — Кто же откажется подержать в руках огонь? Но знаешь, им не повезло. Единственным, кто сможет держать тебя, буду я. — Дер Сен сощурился и, поцеловав в открытую ладонь, с сожалением закончил: — Прости, смог бы, если бы мы решили воплотить этот план в жизнь. Ну что ж, заплетай волосы в косу, и будем придумывать что-то другое.  
— Другого не надо.  
Дер Сен просиял в ответ и обхватил ладонью член Тэша, вырвав судорожный вздох.  
— Я помогу тебе сейчас, чтобы ничто не отвлекало от сборов.  
— А ты?  
— А я подожду тебя, “моя девочка”.  
Неожиданно для себя Тэш застонал в голос. Никогда раньше его не прельщали игры в переодевание, никогда он не думал, что такое обращение может вызвать дрожь желания, а не желание метнуть в глаз сказавшему нож.

[art by @Taro Amoretti](https://twitter.com/taro_amoretti)


End file.
